


First Date

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: August 2016, Beaches, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Old Fanfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Redeemed!Jasper, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Greg and Jasper go on a date.





	First Date

"This isn't going to work." Jasper complained. "I look ridiculous!"

Jasper was currently in Steven's bathroom. Steven was helping her get ready for her date with Greg. The Quartz was wearing a long, orange dress with a strap on the side.

"You look fine!" Steven replied. "Dad's gonna love it!"

"If you say so, Quartz child." she responded. Steven was brushing her hair. "Do I have to wear a girly dress? Why can't I just go as what I normally look like?"

"When you go on a date, you have to look fancy." Steven exclaimed.

"Oh, fine." Jasper mumbled in defeat.

"I'm almost done…" Steven told her. "and… there we go!"

"Hmm, well, I guess I look alright." Jasper commented. They both walked out of the bathroom to where the other gems were.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Steven asked.

"Jasper, you look perfect!" Pearl complimented. "I'm sure Greg will agree."

"Lookin' good, Jasp." Amethyst said.

"Agreed." Peridot simply stated. Garnet gave a thumbs up.

"See?" Steven added. They heard a knock on the door. "Here he is!" Steven opened the door to reveal Greg. He was dressed up in a fancy tuxedo, and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey, shtu-ball." Greg greeted. "Is Jasper ready?"

"Yep!" Steven exclaimed. "Here she is!"

"Hey, Greg." Jasper walked towards him. Greg looked at her in shock. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Uh, Greg?"

"W-wow…" the musician stammered. "You look amazing." He started to blush nervously.

"Why, thank you!" she replied, smiling.

"Your welcome." Greg responded. "Anyway, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks." Jasper said. She turned towards Steven. "Uh, what am I supposed to do with these again?" Jasper asked. She quickly turned back to Greg. "Oh, I'm not used to what you humans call, 'dating'."

Greg chuckled. "Oh, it's alright." he told her. "Anyway, ready to go?"

"Okay, I can't wait!" Jasper said.

"Have fun, you two!" Steven exclaimed as they left.

* * *

 After leaving the Temple, Greg and Jasper decided to go to the beach together for a nice walk. The wind was blowing and the sun was setting.

"This view is nice." Greg commented.

"Yes, it is." Jasper agreed. They continued walking. Meanwhile, Jasper was thinking about her relationship with Greg. It was still surprising that they managed to get this far. "Greg?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see in me?" she asked.

"Well, you're strong, beautiful, and smart." Greg told her. "But most of all, you've made me a much happier man."

"Really?" she responded. Greg nodded his head.

"I couldn't be more happy. I thought I wouldn't ever find true love after Rose gave up her form. But you, even if it took a while, you somehow saw something in me, a washed up former musician."

"What?" Jasper replied. "You made me happier!"

"What do you mean?"

"I fought in a war against your planet! I was trapped in an abusive fusion for months under the ocean! I had to experience gem corruption! But you, you gave me a chance anyway. And you have shown me so many things about this planet. Rock music, movies, nature, food, all these things! But most of all, you taught me about love. Real love. For the thousands of years I've existed, no one, I mean no one has made me feel the way I feel about you. I love you, Greg." Jasper shed a tear. Being the tough cookie she is, it took a lot to make her cry.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me. I love you too." Greg told her. He started to shed a few tears as well.

"Are you crying, Greg?"

"You're crying, too!"

"Okay, you got me there." Jasper admitted.

"I'm just… wow…."

Jasper thought for a second. The two looked at each other. They slowly leaned closer to each other, and their lips locked. After a few moments, she pulled apart, and the Quartz gem gave Greg a hug. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a while.

"I'm here." Greg told her.

"So am I."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two, Garnet was watching, and a small smile appeared on her face.


End file.
